Two Sides Of Darkness and Light
by Sakuchii
Summary: OC- centric! Bright and Rein send their daughter on a journey to know what's her place. Discovering the path of "love cupid" Lumo starts to listen to peoples love problems and help them to get together. But what happens when Lumo falls in love? Is she able to hide her fobbiden feelings? After all he is the prince of Moon Kingdom which means his mother is...


A/N: I dunno what I'm doing, but here's something I came up with. I really like writing stories about the "second generation" so I thought, why not about the amazing twins of Fushigi Boshi. You will soon realize who CC I paired up with who. So like it's told already, this is about the second generation of Fushigi Boshi and the main character is Brights' and Rein's daughter. If you guys have questions or ideas they are welcomed.

Warnings: OC-centric! Cousinism/Light Insest (the main couple are counsins with each other!) Don't like don't read.

* * *

**Two Sides Of Darkness and Light  
**The Princess Of Sunny Kingdom

The Queen of Sunny Kindgom, Rein, walked to the window while looking restless. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Worried about Lumo?" she suddenly heard her husbands' voice asking. Rein turned around and saw Bright standing before her. The blue haired woman turned to the King of Sunny Kingdom, "Of course I'm worried. She's going to the big world on her own…"

Bright couldn't help to smile at his wife. She cared deeply for their daughter. "But you too went to trip when you were even younger than her." he stated and Rein glanced at her husband, her eyes shining as she tried to keep herself calm.

"But that was different! Back then I had Fine with me," the woman told while turning away from Bright.

"She will be just alright. After all she's our daughter." Bright smiled and offered his hand to Rein. The woman hesitated for a while, but then took his hand and showed him a bright smile. "Let's go wake up that sleepyhead." the King laughed and escorted his wife.

**-OO-**

"Princess Lumo it's time to wake up," the Princess of Sunny Kingdom heard someone calling her in her sleep. She turned to her other side and mumbled, "Just few more minutes…" She was seeing really awesome dream and didn't want to wake up just jet.

"WAKE UP!" the girl jumped in startle when she heard her personal maid yelling at her. The cinnamon haired woman, with maroon colored eyes, who was in her early twenties stared at Lumo with angry eyes while having her hands crossed.

"Ohayo, Aria." Lumo smiled while sweat dropping. She then went to change her clothers while yawning loudly.

"It's finally the day, for Princess Lumo to head out to the world." Aria smiled excited and Lumo glanced at her while looking little grumpy. She really didn't get why she was supposed explore the world. What was the point of her parents sending her out on her 13th birthday?

"I really don't want to go…" the girl sighed and Aria was surprised to see the usually so peppy girl down.

"It is King Bright's and Queen Rein's wish and your duty as the Princess of Sunny Kingdom."

There it was again. Lumo rolled her eyes when hearing the word 'duty'. Ever since it was announced that she would be going to outside the kingdom all alone, everyone had reminded her that it was her duty. She needed to learn more about the outside world so that she could once become a great Queen just like Rein was.

"I don't want to go…" Lumo quietly whispered between her breaths to make sure that Aria didn't hear her. Of course she was excited that she could travel on her own, but she didn't like the formalities that it brought to her. Visiting every kingdoms royal families and attending to their princess parties. She just wanted to have some fun.

"NO! YADA! Get away from me!" Lumo suddenly heard a loud scream and a person ran into her room and suddenly hid behind her.

"Prince Amiri, don't runaway, you still need to put on your cape!" yet another voice yelled and then Loora, Lumo's younger brothers' personal maid, dashed into the room while holding a blue colored cape.

Lumo turned around, only to see her younger brother hiding behind her while his body was shaking. He sniffed loudly and two big teardrops shined in the corners of his eyes. "I don't want to put it on…" the boy mumbled while burying his head on Lumo's back.

Lumo smiled at her dark brown haired younger brother who had got his green-blue eyes from his mother. She didn't know from who he had gotten that cry-baby personality, but one thing was for sure. She loved her cry baby brother.

"But Prince Amiri! Prince's must wear capes!" Loora tried to convince the younger boy who just kept shaking his head as lake of tears ran by his cheeks. It seemed that neither of them was going to give up.

"YADA! They're annoying and always get in my way!" the boy rebelled, but Loora didn't waver. It was her work as a maid to properly help the young prince. She wasn't going to lose to some ten-year-old brat.

Lumo sensed that something was going to happen if she didn't stop them soon. "Okay, that's enough already, you two. Amiri, we need to go and meet Mother and Father." Lumo spoke and then petted his brothers head while smiling at Loora.

A wide smile appeared on Amiri's face and he thanked his sister for saving him. Loora understood by this that it was her defeat this time. It was no use to convince the boy to wear something he didn't want to so she decided to stop… but only for this time. Next time she would surely get him to wear it. The black haired maid smirked happily while strange aura surrounded her.

Lumo sweat dropped at Loora's reacting. Somehow, the maids had always been quite strange in the palace. But the princess liked it that way, otherwise it wouldn't be so fun. "Amiri, let's go." the girl laughed and her younger brother dried his eyes and then nodded while smiling widely.

The two of them were already about to leave when Aria's sharp voice suddenly stopped Lumo. "Are you going like that?" the maid asked and Lumo looked down, realizing that she was still wearing her pajamas. The girls flustered and laughed desperately while turning back to change her clothes.

**-OO-**

"Mother and Father," Rein heard Lumo's voice as the girl entered, being followed by her younger brother and Aria. The King and Queen turned to their daughter who bowed her head. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with black jacket over it and blue colored straight trousers. The girl hated wearing dresses and had no intentions to wear one while going to a journey.

"The day has finally come." Bright closed his eyes and smiled, "Happy birthday, Lumo." he smiled at his daughter and then glanced at Rein, who nodded her head.

The Queen walked to the blue haired girl, "Are you ready to go?" she asked calmly, not daring to change her expression. She was extremely worried about her child, but knew that there was nothing that could change her fate.

"Yes, Mother." Lumo answered with determined look in her eyes. Rein and Bright smiled. They could expect nothing less from their daughter. All of a sudden Lumo felt two hands wrapping around her. She turned around in surprise and realized that it was her younger brother.

"Don't go… Don't go…" the younger boy sobbed while not refusing to let go of her sister. Lumo felt bad for her younger brother and embraced him.

"Don't worry Amiri. I will be just fine," she smiled trying to cheer up her younger brother. "After all you need to be the man here, and take care of mother." the girl then kneeled down and gave a rose to her younger brother.

Amiri sniffed few times while drying his eyes and then took the rose while blushing hard, "Un, I will take care of her!" the boy smiled happily and Rein chuckled. Bright laughed desperately of this sudden act, were they forgetting that he was there too? "You guys…" he mumbled and Rein turned to him while smiling.

When Lumo was sure that her brother wasn't crying anymore, she turned back to her father and kneeled on her one knee. Not a way a princess would usually behave, but Lumo didn't really care about such things. From a young age she had heard people telling her it would've been better if she had been born as a boy.

"Father, I'm ready to leave." the girl told while raising her head and staring right into Brights eyes. The King closed his eyes, walking to his daughter.

"Fine," he spoke and told Lumo to stand up. Rein then walked to her husband and Bright nodded, turning back to the princess. "We have decided with mother, that he shall accompany you."

After the Kings words, a small figure walked to the room. He was barely half of Lumo's height and had knee length straight blond hair with bangs covering half of his face letting the girl only to see his cerulean blue eyes.

"His name is Ayzel, and as Bright already told he will accompany you on your journey." Rein smiled and Lumo's mouth opened wide open. What she was supposed to be, a baby-sitter? Ayzel glanced at the girl and smiled shyly. Lumo sighed this was going to be a really hard trip.

**-OO-**

"It's finally the day," a dark figure of woman walked in the room and then stopped, "Her 13th birthday." She first glanced at figure of man and then her eyes wandered to a teen boy, who was standing near the front door. He had short purple hair, which was slightly longer at front and his serious reddish eyes looked determined.

"You know what to do, right Mrak?" the woman asked while smiling and the boy lowered his head.

"Yes, Okaa-sama." he answered and then left the room without saying anything.

The red haired woman's smile faded away and she sighed. "Is this really for the best?" she heard the man asking and then walked to him. Looking straight into his purple eyes, her reddish eyes shined as the moon light hit into them.

"Being able to see the future is fearsome… But I hope that those two can change it," the red haired woman said in worried tone, burying her head into the males chest. He looked worriedly at his wife and embraced her.

"Everything will surely be alright. He's our son after all," he smiled and the woman raised her head to look at him. After a while she was convinced by his smile and nodded her head while drying the teardrops from the corners of her eyes.

"Stay well, Mrak, Lumo."

**-OO-**

"And why the hell I need to babysit this little kid?" Lumo complained while storming out of the palace, being followed by the young blond-haired boy.

The kid who had little trouble to keep up with her humphed and then smirked, "Even though I might look younger than you, I'm actually much older," he told, but Lumo knew it was obvious lie. She wouldn't fall for a cheap trick like that.

"So what's your first destination?" the young princess asked while taking off her jacket. She felt a lot better in casual clothes than wearing a dress and crown. This was she could be herself.

The young boy glanced at the tomboyish girl and smirked, "The Flame Kingdom."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for reading and hopefully you will review too. The first chapter is not much as I'm having light problems to be actually creative, it's like I don't know how to write anymore... I can't write anything creative... But well... I don't know when I will come back again, but hopefully soon enough! :)


End file.
